


MagicHearts

by Madtown97



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Injury, Cutting, Depression, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay Panic, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Movie References, Musicals, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, Partners in Crime, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Touchy-Feely, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtown97/pseuds/Madtown97
Summary: In his living life he did some things he wasn't proud of. Now that he died and went to Pentagram City in hell he is now at a new low. Even more so when he got the misfortune of becoming a hellhound. But all that changed when he was plucked from the gutter by an unlikely demon. The porn actor spider demon Angel Dust. And he is now given a second chance and a new name, Lucky Carlo.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 6





	MagicHearts

Darkness was all I could see. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. All I remember was the door opening to my cell and then a sharp pain in my back and neck. I came too and I was in an alleyway with garbage cans and bags. I looked up and the sky was crimson red with a giant pentagram. I exited the alley and my throat was parched. I had to find water. Across the way was a public bathroom. Where there was a bathroom there's a sink. I went into the boys restroom, turned on the sink to a cold setting and started to cup my hands and drink. It wasn't good but it was all I could find. At least it was clean enough so I couldn't catch any water borne illness's.

But I realized that my hands didn't look normal. They looked more like paws. I looked up into the mirror and I was a dog demon covered in gold, black and crimson splotches. I had a torn t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a beanie. My hair was up in a small ponytail and had some black in the middle. I realized I also had a big bushy tail that also had black in the middle like my ponytail.

Pictures started to flash in my mind. There was a lot of knocking and banging. I think I might have been in some rundown little motel. I also start to hear yelling and shouting. Then images of blood splatters filled my head. In order to snap myself out of it I throw some water in my face. The images stopped and the sounds stopped playing in my mind.  
  
So I took a wild guess and presumed that I ended up in hell. From what I did I guess I was bound to end up here.

When I exited the bathroom my stomach gave out a loud growl. I needed something to eat. But I didn't have any money. I walk down the block hungry and desperate. Then I started to smell something in the air. It was the mouth watering scent of meat. I looked over to where the smell was coming from and there was a butcher shop right across the street. My stomach growled again begging me to get something in there. Since I have no money I had no choice. I had to steal some food. I went across the street and I eyed the steaks, tenderloins, ribs and chicken legs in the window. What really caught my eye was a big sirloin steak in the middle. It was gonna be my target.

I didn't want to steal but I was so hungry. I couldn't think straight. Then again I'm not straight to begin with. I'm bi but I prefer men. Anyway, I waited for the clerk to turn his back. And I just reached for the sirloin, took it and ran. When I felt that I was safe I ate that steak like there was no tomorrow. When I was done eating I had to think about how I was gonna get money and a place to stay. I couldn't just stay out on the streets. I would be an easy target for someone to mug. If I had any money. I didn't know what I was gonna do.

Then the next thing I know I felt some kind of cable around my neck and I was forced to the ground. "Well what do we have here?" Someone said with a sneer as I felt my hands get tied behind my back. "Looks like we got a hellhound with no tags." Then I was being forced into the back of a truck of some kind.

"What... what's going on! Where are you taking me!?" I shouted. But no one was answering me. During the whole ride I felt like I was screaming forever. When the car came to a stop the doors opened again and I was ensnared by that catching pole again.

"Keep moving boy. Don't dawdle." The demon told me as he forced me down the hall of cages filled with stray hellhounds like me. Everywhere I looked all of them were making kissy faces at me and they wolf whistled my way. I even heard one of them say that I looked tasty. I was not gonna last a day here. We stopped at an empty cell and opened the door. "Alright son, get in there." They undid the restraints on my wrists and removed the cable around my neck. Then they closed the cell door and locked it.

I guess this was how I was gonna live my afterlife. Being locked up in a dog prison. At this point I was panicking. All I could hear was the catcalls from the hellhounds all around me. I couldn't focus. When I spotted a piece of chalk in my cell I picked it up and got an idea. I started drawing on the walls of my cell. I was so in the zone I started blocking out the wolf whistles and catcalls.

Two hours later I scrawled my entire cell with the image of a lush field. Decorated with gorgeous flowers with the sun shining down next to a refreshing small pond with cattails and reeds growing nearby. In the water was a mother duck and her little ones. I just sat there and pictured myself there. Under the warmth of the sun, rolling in the grass and flowers next to the pond, watching the ducks in their natural area.

My daydream was interrupted when I heard my cell unlock. As the demon opened the cell door he said, "Get up. Your free mutt."

I nervously got up and walked out of the cell with my head down. I felt a hand on my head and someone said, "It's alright little pup. I ain't gonna hurt you."

I look up to see a white and pink spotted spider demon with four arms, in a white and pink striped formal jacket and bow tie and black short shorts. He also had knee high black high heel boots and a cup of soda from a fast food place.

"Now get outta here. Next time get him a collar." He told the spider demon.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He replied. "Come on sweetheart." He walked me out of the pound and we made our way to a bus stop. After a short while a bus stopped and opened the doors. We walked on and it was pretty empty except for us. When we took our seats the bus started moving through the city.

During the ride I didn't say anything. That was until the spider demon spoke up. "You're pretty quiet."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'm still shaken up." I stuttered.

"I don't blame ya. You woke up in a strange place, not knowing how you got here, and you were held down on the pavement, thrown in the back of a truck and put in a small cell at the pound."

"How do you know that part?"

"I was across the street when the dog catcher snatched you up."

"Okay. But why are you helping me out? You don't know me."

"You just seem pretty fresh and I didn't want ya to spend your first day in hell in the pound."

"Fair enough."

"But while we're here with just the two of us on this bus. Let's get to knowing each other. You got a name? My name's Angel Dust. But most people call me Angel."

"My living name is Felix."

"Well living names don't really fly around here in hell. I suggest going by a different name. You're just lucky that I got you outta the pound before some pit bull made ya his bitch. Or some Rottweiler made you his chew toy." Then it came to him. "Say, how does Lucky sound? Since your living name means luck it fits pretty well. I also saw that chalk drawing your cell. Maybe your last name can be after an artist or a painter of some kind."

Lucky. I liked the sound of that. Then I thought back to Renaissance artists then came up with one. "How does Carlo sound?"

"Lucky Carlo. Kinda rolls off the tongue."

I looked out the window and decided to ask, "So... Angel, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you'll get more of a warmer welcome." As he said that Angel pulled the cord that requested the bus to stop at the next stop. We stepped off the bus and up the street was a building and on the top was a neon lit sign that said 'The Hazbin Hotel'. "This here is the Hazbin Hotel."

"What's that?"

"Good question. It's a rehab place so you can be allowed in heaven."

My tail started to wag when I heard that part. "Really?"

"Yep. The rules are basically you get to stay here rent free if you play nice. You know, no fights, no drugs, no alcohol, no 'problematic language'. Just stay outta trouble and we'll help you stay outta the pound."

I gave a shrug and said, "That doesn't sound so hard."

This made Angel laugh. "You sure you ain't some kind of nun?" He chuckled. "How the hell you'd end up... in hell? You're about as sweet as a little puppy."

I knew his question was rhetorical. But I decided to answer him anyway. "I was probably sent here because I shot and killed my sister's abusive boyfriend. I was almost thirty years old and already fucked up my life."

I gave out another whine and my ears lay flat against the sides of my head. "Aww Lucky don't beat yourself up. You were just trying to protect your sister. I bet if your sister were here she'd be thankful that you ended that bastard before he could do worse things to her."

My ears perked up a little bit. "Really?"

"Yeah." He patted me on the head. "Well Lucksey, lets get ya all signed in."

We entered the hotel and it was pretty standard. Front desk, sitting area and a small bar. Standing there was a dark red figure with menacing red eyes, sharp sinister antlers, and fluffy red hair in a red tailcoat, pants and had a microphone in his hand. He also wore a very toothy and creepy smile on his face.

With him were two girl demons. One had a pale complexion and resembled a porcelain doll. With red dots on her cheeks and long blonde hair. She also wore a white collar shirt and pants with suspenders.

The other was grey and had light silver hair in a pale pink ribbon. She also had an x on her right eye which matched her t-shirt. She also wore a short skirt and high heel boots.

The doll demon took notice of us and she said, "Hey Angel you're finally here!"

The grey demon went up to us and I got a little scared and hid behind Angel. When she got to us she said, "Angel it's almost curfew. Where were you?"

"Chill out Vaggie. I was on my way back here. I got a little... sidetracked." I peeked out from behind Angel.

She was rather surprised by me. "Whatcha got there?" The doll demon asked.

"A soda?" He answered.

"I think she meant the hellhound." The grey demon redirected.

"Oh yeah he just seemed pretty fresh and he got picked up by the pound while I was cross the street. So I decided to spring him from the joint."

The red deer demon was right beside me which made me jump a little. He was just so quiet. "Tell me my boy. Are you a new resident of hell?"

"Y-yes sir." I stammer. "I just got here this morning."

"Oh don't mind me. Alastor. A pleasure to be meeting you my dear boy. Quite a pleasure."

I immediately knew who that was. "Wait. Alastor, as in the Radio Demon?"

"Oh a newbie who already knows about my reputation?" He said with interest.

"I'm a big paranormal buff. I was really into the supernatural before I came here. I heard in legends that you used to broadcast your carnage all throughout hell. But what are you doing here?"

"Why does anyone do anything dear boy? Sheer absolute boredom! I lacked inspiration for decades. My work became mundane. Lacking focus. Aimless! I came here to crave a new form of entertainment."

"So does getting thrown in the pound on the first day count as entertaining?"

"It's the purest kind my boy. Reality! True passion! After all, the world's a stage. And the stage is a world of entertainment."

"That sounds pretty fair. By the way, you can stop calling me dear boy. My name's Lucky Carlo."

"Alright Mr Carlo, I am looking forward to seeing you tumble and fall on that adorable puppy face of yours. I don't care what Chicago overcoat you came in. You're stuck."

"And here I thought killing your sister's scumbag boyfriend would be doing god a favor."

"And yet here you are my boy. Ready tumble and trip down in the pit of failure." His grin grew sinister and unsettling.

I decided to take a few steps back from him. As I did I accidentally backed into the doll demon. She gave me a welcoming grin and said, "Either way I'm Charlie. Welcome to The Happy Hotel. You are gonna love it here!"

"Thank you Charlie. I have a feeling I will." I smiled back at her. "But I must ask. How come you got the help from The Radio Demon of all demons?"

"He was kind of our only option after my little incident on the news. But I digress, things are slowly picking up."

"I'm just glad to hear that you didn't make a deal with him. Creepy as he is he's not to be trifled with."

"Hey I learned one thing from my dad. 'You don't take shit from other demons!'"

I gave a small laugh. "You're dad's a wise demon."

"He is." Angel told me. "He's also a pretty strong demon as well. He is Lucifer after all."

This came to me as a surprise. "Lucifer as in the devil?! The infamous fallen angel? I never thought he'd be her father. Who's her mom?"

"Lilith. The mother of Succubi and Incubi."

"What!?" At this point I was hyperventilating. "I can't breathe!"

"If you think that's mind blowing. Wait until you see her grandparents."

"Okay Angel that's enough." The grey demon told him. "We don't want the supernatural geek here passing out from excitement. I’m Vagatha, but everyone calls me Vaggie."

“Pleased to meet you.” I tell her as I shook her hand. “And I really appreciate you guys giving me a home.”

Then an anthro tuxedo black and white cat with a top hat and a bow tie with wings and a lion like tail came out from the back. "Hey Al what's with all the-" when he saw me he gave out a loud yowl like someone just dumped a large bucket of water on him and jumped on the sign above the bar. "What the fuck are you doing bringing a hellhound in here?!"

"What got a problem with hellhounds?" Vaggie asked.

"I'm a cat demon. No shit I would have a problem with hellhounds!"

"And that there is our front desk attendant Husker who manages signing in the guests to this fine establishment." Alastor told me. "With his charming smile and welcoming energy all lesser demons are lining up to be checked in."

As I looked up at Husk from his ledge he hissed and clawed at me. "I'm starting to think that he doesn't like me." When he felt that was too close to him he clawed me on the nose and hissed again. "Ow that hurt."

"Anyway Mr Carlo, let's get you all signed up and to your room." Alastor escorted me to the desk. "Now I just need some simple information."

"Like?"

"Oh you know my boy. Time of death, how old you are, cause of death and all."

"Oh that. Well I'm 29. What's today? March 5th? And...” my mind started to draw a blank on how I died. “I... I can’t remember. I don’t know how I died.”

Charlie came to my side and she said, “Don’t worry Lucky. It’ll come to you eventually. Memories are a little weird around here. But we’ll help you adjust.”

I smiled at her and said, “Thanks Charlie. I kinda hope it all comes back to me.”

After Alastor wrote it all down he stood up and said, "Okay Mr Carlo that should do it." He snatched a set of keys off the wall. "Here's your keys. If you lose them, go to Husker and he'll set you up with a new set."

"Hey don't dump the fucking hellhound on me!" Husk said as he climbed down from his ledge.

When I took the keys I said thank you to him and Angel grabbed my hand. "And since we're gonna be across from each other, I'll show ya where you'll be stayin'." Angel took me upstairs. "And we should get ya a collar. Don't want the pound pickin' you up again." When we got to the second floor we reached a room that had the number 217 he said, "This here's where I'm staying. You got the room across the way." He pointed to a door that said 237. "Now about that collar." He reached into his inner jacket pocket, got his keys, and unlocked the door.

It looked like I walk on the set of a porno film. A pink dressing table in the shape of a heart, a large white wardrobe packed with a bunch of kinky outfits, the room was decorated with lots of pink stripes along the white painted walls and the bed was circular and had pink fuzzy blankets decorated with red hearts and had some heart shaped throw pillows. Next to it was a pink cat-like bed. Guess he had a cat. Hopefully he likes me better than Husk does. All I could say was, "Wow."

"Nice isn't it?" Angel said. He put his hand on the mattress and said, "Come on and sit down. I got just the collar for ya."

As I sat down on the bed he dug through his closet. It felt so soft. Like I was petting my own fur. Angel pulled a red box out of his closet. "Ah ha! There you are." He said as he wiped some of the dust off. "I've been saving this for a special occasion. Like a holiday or something. But I think you need it more than I do." He open the box and took out the collar that was inside.

"Wait a second." I got a better look at it. It was a silver spiked magenta leather collar. And the tag dangling from it said 'plaything'. It turned out that it wasn't a collar meant for dogs. "Angel that's a kink collar!"

"I know. So?"

"So? I don't wanna be going around the city with a collar that says 'plaything' on it! Everyone's going to think I'm some kind of freak."

"Just hold still you furry baby. It's all I got until we can get ya a normal collar. I don't want you getting picked up by the dog catcher again while you're trying to get groceries."

When he was able to put it on I got up and said, "I'll take that risk." And tried to take it off. But I was unable to get off. I tried getting it off manually but I couldn't. I even tried to slip it off over my head. But nothing.

"I should mention that this isn't just any choker collar that I keep in my closet. It's intacted with a special magic lock." He tells me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew you wouldn't like the idea of this kind of collar around your neck. So I got out this one I was saving for something special. It's designed to only let the one who put it on them take it off."

"So it's enchanted with some kind of hex? And it can only be broken if you're the one taking it off?"

"Right." Then a cute little pot belly pig jumped on the bed.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh that's my little pet pig Fat Nuggets."

The little pig curled up in my lap and he was so cute. I think I was glad he wasn't a cat. Cause I think pet demon cats here are worse than normal cats.

Angel picked up his pet pig and showed me to my room. He took the key from me and unlocked the door. It was rather pleasant. At least it didn't look like a tornado decorated it. Just a simple queen size bed with crimson red blankets and sheets, a small nightstand, and an empty bookshelf. There was also a mini bar with walnuts, sunflower seeds and some whiskey. The walnuts and seeds I didn't mind but I doubt that I would touch the whiskey since I don't drink much. The entrance to the walk out balcony was decorated with light red drapes. I checked out the balcony and it looked like I could have a mini garden out here with a couple of nice flowers. If anything can grow around here.

I walked into the room and said, "This is surprisingly nice."

"Yeah Charlie put a lot of work into this place." Angel told me. Since he knew a little about me. I decided to ask about him.

"What about you? What'd you do to end up here? You seem like a pretty decent person."

"Let's just say that I did a lot of blow in my living life than this life. I also did some special entertainment."

My face when extremely red. I didn't think I like where he was going. When he slid his arms on my shoulders and embraced me in his four arms my heart started to beat faster. "We're not gonna- you know. Cause it's just we just met and I-I'm not sure if... I can. Cause I never gave myself the chance and-" Oh god I was rambling. Get a filter Lucky!

This response resulted in Angel laughing. "Sorry I love how you're just all flustered and embarrassed. It's absolutely adorable."

"So we're not?"

"Oh no I was embarrassing you."

"Oh thank god." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get me wrong you are cute in your own Cinnabon nerdy way. I just can't go around handing out my services to rando strangers."

"Okay that makes sense."

Angel gave out a big stretch and said, "Well it's starting to get late. I'll give ya the full tour in the morning. In the meantime you best get some sleep. It's gonna be busy tomorrow."

Angel then threw the keys my way. As I catch them he showed himself out and closed the door. I gave out a big stretch and a yawn and made my way to bed. When I curled up in my bed I just snuggled into the soft fabric. 'This is nice. At least I won't be sleeping on the streets or a rock of a bed like I would have back at the pound.' I had to be honest, hell wasn't was I was expecting. I'll admit I did hit a bump when I got thrown in the pound. But it's good to know that there are a few good people around here. Angel was definitely a strange character. He is plenty cute though. I do have to steer clear from the hellhound catchers and Husk. But I do have to watch my back with The Radio Demon. I kind of got the feeling that he's at this hotel for more than entertainment. But I couldn't think about it too much. I close my eyes wondering what tomorrow is gonna have in store for me. I just hope I don't run into anymore of those hellhound catchers.


End file.
